the_return_to_freddys_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Lockjaw
TRTF4 = Were you looking for counterparts Lockjaw, Shadow Golden Lockjaw, or perhaps Shadow Lockjaw? Golden Lockjaw is an Easter Egg, yet an important character in The Return to Freddy's 4. Appearance Golden Lockjaw has the same model as Lockjaw in The Return To Freddy's 4, except he is colored dark yellow, has no eyes, and has wires sticking out in different places than the wires on Lockjaw. He is seen in the same position as "Golden Freddy." Behavior Golden Lockjaw will occasionally appear in a slumped position at the left of the office, making an eerie moaning sound. He is harmless to the player and will go away if the player looks right and pulls the steam lever. At the end of Night 6, if the player reaches 6 AM, rather than getting the normal 6 AM clock chime, Golden Lockjaw will appear standing at the left of the office with his arm reaching towards the player. The lights will flicker and the garbled noise will play, like when Lockjaw or Freddy is in the office. After a little while, he will jumpscare the player. His jumpscare animation consists of him turning upright and lunging at the player. Once the jumpscare animation has ended, the screen will freeze, make a glitching noise, and flash gray static. After a little while, it will go quiet and fade to dark red static, where it will slowly display a message from BFP, saying: "I'm sorry" "For everything" "I did everything to make you guys happy" "Now you're not sure" "I will not suffer" "If you think I have lost my way" "Maybe I should die"(!) "If you were here since the beginning" "Thank you" In the Minigames In the Night 5 minigame, you play as the Purple Guy wandering the building from the third game. After a while of wandering, you will find a room containing Golden Lockjaw's suit, Gron, and the BFP Child that possessed Lockjaw hanging by a hook, bleeding and crying. Gron will walk towards the other side of the room but slip on what appears to be a piece of paper. He will fall inside the Golden Lockjaw suit and look around for a few seconds. Blood will then appear on the suit, and it will begin twitching, indicating that the spring locks released and the green jester was crushed within the suit, similar to how the tortured child was crushed inside the Lockjaw suit in the third game in an attempt to hide from Purple Guy. In a secret death minigame called "Golden Family", you can play as Golden Lockjaw next to Golden Freddy and Springtrap on the show stage. Leaving the stage leads you to a room with an exit and one dead crying child. In The Return to Freddy's 3, Golden Lockjaw makes an appearance in the CD+ minigame where sometimes, instead of using a dismantled Lockjaw's parts to climb to the exit, you use Golden Lockjaw's. In The Return to Freddy's Remastered, Golden Lockjaw can be shown having his parts be put into a crate. Trivia *In Nightmare Fuel, Golden Lockjaw has no name. *Another odd thing in Nightmare Fuel is how the info about him shows random symbols, and the letters there spell "BLOODTHIRSTY FOR CHILDREN". *There are several hidden images of Golden Lockjaw, including him sitting in a slumped position and him standing in a hallway. *Similar to the Shadow Golden Lockjaw, Golden Lockjaw has 4 fingers and 3 toes. *However, Shadow Golden Lockjaw has a completely different model. *There are 3 hidden images of Golden Lockjaw in the game. **One shows Golden Lockjaw in a slumped position under a spotlight. **Another shows Golden Lockjaw in a hallway near Foxy's head on a stick. **The final one shows some arcade games knocked over, and Golden Lockjaw climbing up using one. *Golden Lockjaw uses Lockjaw's model, only without eyes. *Though Lockjaw has a shadow counterpart, Golden Lockjaw has one too. *Shadow Golden Lockjaw appeared in the game series before Golden Lockjaw. *Golden Lockjaw was one of the first things shown for TRTF 4. *The "I'm Sorry" message is a reference to the Season 4 Finale of Person of Interest, even playing the same music. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 4 127.png|Golden Lockjaw's sprite in TRTF 4's Golden Family Minigame 450.png|Golden Lockjaw slumped in the Office. Trtf_4_golden_lockjaw_in_office_by_lord_katyna-d9e6tv2.png|Golden Lockjaw standing in the Office on Night 6. Output GCizcm.gif|Golden Lockjaw's jumpscare. Omg golden lockjaw.jpg|Golden Lockjaw in the office. strange.PNG|The odd text shown in Nightmare Fuel. Counting the words will spell "BLOODTHIRSTY FOR CHILDREN". Easter Egg TRTF4.PNG|A secret image in TRTF4 showing what looks like Golden Lockjaw. Lockjaw cam?.jpg|Golden Lockjaw climbing onto some knocked down arcade games. Secret screen.png|A secret image showing Golden Lockjaw standing in a hallway with the Foxy suit nearby. Page was vandalized, can someone who knows how put back the original stuff, please? Category:The Return to Freddy's 4 Category:Animatronics Category:Creators Category:The Return to Freddy's 1 Category:The Return to Freddy's 3 Category:The Return To Freddy 5 Category:Secrets Category:Hallucinations Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minigames Category:Villains Category:Tortures